


Honor Among Thieves

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Sequel to "As Thick As Thieves", CJ and Alura face the music





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> You asked for more, you got it :=)

******

“Shh, quiet,” CJ whispered as she gave Alura a boost through the window “OK,” with a grunt she glided up and through the widow herself “this is what I get for agreeing to a sleepover with you,” she muttered as she moved away from the window. The lights suddenly turned on and both girls froze like the proverbial deer in the headlights “damn” CJ muttered

“Very nice,” Astra drawled, turning CJ could see Astra, Alex, Kara, and James all standing/sitting there expectantly “so,” Astra continued “where _have_ you two been all this time?” CJ cringed

“Out” she squeaked out

“Oh, yes, we could see that,” Astra turned to the others “we could all see that, couldn’t we?” they nodded

“We were just out” Alura huffed

“Out… _where?_ ” Alex drawled

“Just…out” Alura shrugged

“Really?” James asked “because, see, we all just some very interesting phone calls,” he leaned back in his seat “it seems that two teenagers, possibly two students, just broke into the school and sprayed shaving cream all over someone’s locker”

“That doesn’t mean it was us,” Alura huffed “what? We’re the only two students in that entire school?”

“What’s that on you collar?” Kara spoke up; Alura frowned and fingered her t-shirt

“Oh, whipped cream”

“I see,” Alex spoke up “and just _why_ do you have whipped cream on your collar?”

“I was having a snack and I spilled” that sounded reasonable

“So, let me see if I understand this,” Astra began “you got hungry in the middle of the night and so decided to drag your cousin out into the city, at night, to satisfy your sudden craving for…whipped cream. _But_ , first, you also took a can of shaving cream with you”

The two girls fidgeted and squirmed

“Just tell us why” Kara pleaded

“It was all Chrissy Shawn’s fault!!” CJ blurted out “her boyfriend pinched my butt yesterday and Ally punched him out and now Chrissy started spreading rumors that Ally’s been sleeping around!!” she took a breath “oh, that’s better” she sighed

“You little fink” Alura spat

“Hey, I’m not you, OK?” CJ snapped “I don’t have this bizarre, anti-social desire to piss off and alienate every authority figure I come across!”

“Anti-social?! Are _you_ seriously calling _me_ anti-social? This from the girl who sits be herself in the lunchroom with her nose buried in a book?!”

“Hey, I like books! Maybe you should try reading one sometime! Oh, wait, I forgot, you can’t read because you’re an animal!!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!!!” Astra roared, the girls stopped mid-argument

“She started it!” they both accused, Astra rubbed at her temple

“Go to bed!” James ordered “you’re grounded for a week”

“Fine!” Alura spat “this is the thanks I get for defending my family from an ape with a case of grabbass”

“Hey, you want to make two weeks?” James warned as the door slammed

“Connor,” Alex warned “don’t think you’re getting off scott-free on this one, kiddo,” she sighed and wracked her brain, trying to come up with a proper punishment, unfortunately, they couldn’t really deny CJ things, because the only thing that held any real interest for her was books “you’re grounded too,” Alex finally sighed “no computer and no TV”

“All right” CJ nodded

“And that includes sneaking off to Winn’s to play _Halo_ ,” Astra warned, she sighed “now, please, just…go to bed,” as CJ quietly slipped into the bedroom, head down Astra sighed and looked up at the others “do we believe them?” she asked

“Sadly, yes” Alex sighed

******

“You know, the next time you get a ‘great idea’, do me a favor and keep it to yourself,” CJ grumbled as she sank down onto the air mattress “that being said,” she began “thanks for standing up for me”

“Hey, beating up bullies is kinda my thing,” Alura laughed, she reached down and grasped CJ’s hand “ _el mayra,_ shrimp, _el mayra_ ”

“ _Uldif zehdh_ ,” CJ replied “family forever”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
